


Keep Calm

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, Complete, Dogs, Fear, Ficlet, Flying, M/M, Oneshot, Overthinking, Pictures, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has to take a business trip without Sebastian. But the criminal mastermind absolutely hates traveling, especially by himself. So Sebastian comes up with ways to help him calm down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Calm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theinvader5.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theinvader5.tumblr.com).



> So much fluff and sweetness!

Jim hated days like this. He had to go on a business trip, just a few days to go to a meeting. But that wasn't the problem. Besides the fact that he hated having to go outside the country without Sebastian, he had to take a plane to get there. Now Jim wasn't scared of much, but he hated planes. There was nothing specific about them or air travel that he hated. But he couldn't help thinking of all of the things that could go wrong while they were in the air. What if there was a problem with the engines? Or what if they ran out of fuel? What if the pilot lost control? He could die! But Sebastian knew just what to do. He brought his partner to the airport, dropping him off at his gate. 

"Don't worry, babe. We'll be right here when you get back," Sebastian assured him, smiling softly. "Pandora and Ciaran will be at home the entire time. And if anything happens, you'll know. I swear. You'll be just fine. Just text or call me if you need anything. I'll take care of the Empire."

Jim nodded with a nervous smile before boarding his plane. He'd miss them, he was sure. He loved Sebastian and their two dogs. They had two German Shepherd Dogs: one black one named Ciaran, the other black bicolor named Pandora. They really were the sweetest things, unless they were on duty. Then they could be quite ferocious. Pandora had even ripped a man's arm off once during a meeting when he threatened Jim. Ciaran was known to kill on command. But at home, they were relaxed and friendly. 

Jim tried to think of these things as he found a seat for himself. He hated flying. It was awful. Various scenarios rushed through his mind as he sat down by the aisle, leg bouncing as he grew more and more fearful. He needed to be in the aisle for quick escape in case something went wrong. His heart was beating through his chest. But then his phone rang. He checked his messages and saw Sebastian had just texted him. 

  Your dog is absolutely mad. Just got home and Ciaran is up against the house like this. SM

Jim couldn't help laughing a bit when he saw the image. Of course Ciaran would do something like that. He could be absolutely ridiculous at times. The image and message, along with thoughts of his dog, made Jim relax a bit. It eased his stomach, which had become a bit nauseous as he'd worried. But Sebastian had known just what to do. Through the entire flight, Jim received texts and pictures from his lover, mostly of the dogs or about something they'd done. They could be ridiculous sometimes and Jim loved the stories that Sebastian shared. He made sure to include things like:

 Ciaran's proud of himself. SM

  Pandora won a medal in her agility competition this afternoon. SM

  Your baby misses you. So do I. SM

 Having a smoke before my next job. Hope you don't mind. SM

  You always did love me in a suit. I personally still hate it, but it's the dress code for meetings. SM

Jim loved every last text he received, forgetting all about his nerves throughout the flight. He even forgot he was on the plane until they landed and he heard the announcement over the intercom. They were landing and he needed to get ready. He sighed, letting Sebastian know he'd landed safely before getting off the plane with his carry-on and going into the airport to get the rest of his luggage. He still hated being away from Sebastian and their babies, but it made it easier when Sebastian sent him these messages to keep him calm. 


End file.
